


Вас ждут

by Nincompooh



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Background Character Death, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincompooh/pseuds/Nincompooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все это привычно, обычно, нормально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вас ждут

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснение по миру: Деус создал дневники, но умер раньше, чем игра толком началась, поэтому половину силы передал тому, кто, собственно, дневники и придумал – Одиннадцатому, не Девятой.
> 
> Написано для ФБ-2012, спецквест.  
> Тема: фильм "Жизнь прекрасна"  
> Идея принадлежит команде.

Когда Рейске приходит домой из школы, то не удивляется ни битым тарелкам на кухонном полу, ни перевернутой тумбочке, – ничему, в общем.

Все это привычно, обычно, нормально.

Он складывает учебники в свой стол и идет за тряпкой в кладовку: не стоит позволять рису присыхать к полу, папа будет сердит.

Он тщательно вытирает пол, сметает осколки в совок, моет тряпку. Идет в ванную мыть руки.

В ванне кровь. На бортике кровь, бурые потеки засохли, не достигнув дна ванной.

Рейске осторожно трогает их пальцем. Точно, засохли.

 

***

 

Вот так Ходжо Рейске узнает о том, что его родителей увезли.

Он не спрашивает, куда, ни когда девушка с хмурым взглядом везет его в детский дом со смешным названием "Материнский дом", ни когда Уэшита-сан прижимает его к широкой груди (такая широкая и мягкая) ни когда какая-то взрослый парень берет его за руку и помогает найти туалет. Они все равно не скажут, Рейске знает, они лишь подожмут губы и покачают головой. Как будто детям еще рано знать. Как будто детей не увозят тоже – из школ, детских садов, магазинов.

– Ватанабэ Эми, соберите вещи, вас ждут, – сказала тогда Тагаки-сан и отвернулась, как будто не могла смотреть. Как будто Рейске не заметил, как она промокнула рукавом глаза.

 

***

 

– Мой дневник сказал, что завтра на меня посмотрит Миками-сан, – шепчет Оно соседу, чьего имени Рейске пока не знает. – Она такая красивая, правда? Правда же?

– Отвянь, – бормочет тот сквозь сон.

– Волосы немножко коротковаты, но зато какие глаза, за них умереть можно, – мечтательно вздыхает Оно. Ему тринадцать, Миками-сан – двадцать пять, Рейске слышал, как Ямада смеялась над ним из-за этого.

"Что за тупица, – думает он. – Деус всемилостивый, что же за тупица".

То, что никому нельзя показывать свой дневник и рассказывать о нем – первое, что он понял.

У Оно – дневник Наблюдателя или Любовный. Судя по тому, сколько он болтает – Любовный. Рейске улыбается в подушку. Кажется, тут может быть весело.

 

***

 

Рейске стоит в коридоре. Он не знает, куда ему надо идти, что, в общем-то, было бы не так уж важно, но дневник утверждает, что в обед он прогуляет собрание, а вечером будет разговаривать по душам с Уэшитой-сан.

Ни к каким разговорам он не готов, в основном потому что здесь столько всего нового, интересного: сил на то, чтобы изображать убитого горем ребенка не будет. Тем более что никакой он не ребенок, вовсе даже нет, дети не умеют думать, не умеют сопоставлять, анализировать и строить планы. Если на то пошло, то ничего Рейске не умеет так хорошо, как строить планы.

Поэтому класс надо найти.

– Ты заблудился? – спрашивает мимопроходящая девочка. – Ты сейчас должен быть в Большом зале, я как раз туда иду. Пойдешь со мной?

– Конечно! – сияет Рейске и хватает ее за руку.

 

***

 

Уэшита-сан немножко похожа на булочку.

Рейске садится довольно далеко, так, чтобы не попасть никому на глаза (это давняя привычка). Слышит шорох страниц: его Дневник меняет записи.

– Для начала, – говорит Уэшита-сан, – я бы хотела задать вам всем интересную задачу, что появилась в учебнике математике довольно давно. Все вы ее знаете, но она настолько интересна и поучительна, что стоит повторения.

В среднем на одного больного психиатрические больницы тратят две с половиной тысячи йен в день. На инвалидов с пораженным позвоночником – три. На пьяниц и наркоманов в вытрезвителях и клиниках тратится полторы тысячи в день. Всего больных пятьсот тысяч. Сколько в день сэкономит правительство, если всех этих больных уничтожить.

Рейске закатывает глаза, потому что это же смешно, задача эта появилась в учебниках, когда ему еще года четыре было, не поздновато ли обсуждать?

Все тихонько переговариваются, кажется, о том же самом.

– Теперь другой вопрос, – повышает голос Уэшита-сан. – Как давно вы видели по телевизору фильм, в котором главным героем не был обладатель дневника-Наблюдателя? Как давно вы видели фильм, в котором герой с Любовным дневником не погибал быстро и глупо?

Все мы знаем, что Дневники Будущего делятся на три основных типа: Наблюдатель, Любовный и Организатор. Ходят слухи о том, что существуют еще какие-то виды, но, скорее всего, это не так.

Тех, у кого нет Дневников, с каждым днем становится все меньше, как нам говорят: «Люди, которые не могут управлять будущим – не люди, это бессловесные скоты».

Однако, всем также известно, что людей, обладающих Любовными дневниками, тоже притесняют, что они уже сейчас объявлены недостаточно умными, поддавшимися инстинктам и не приносящими никакой пользы обществу.

Предлагаю задуматься над этим – раз, и стараться не показывать никому свой Дневник – два.

Всем спасибо за внимание.

 

*** 

 

За ужином он рядом с девушкой, которая держится под столом за руки с парнем по-соседству и думает, что их никто не видит.

– Все будет хорошо, Ай, – говорит парень в полный голос. – У нас с тобой все будет хорошо.

– Может, хватит уже, а? – не выдерживает Рейске, потому что за столом все, буквально все кого-то утешают, вроде как незаметно, а вроде как и напоказ. – Теперь я знаю, что ее дневник – Любовный, ты этого добивался?

– У самого-то какой? – хмыкает парень. – Да и что ты можешь сделать мне, непобедимому Исукаба Марко?

– Вонзить нож в твою спину, например. Вы все недооцениваете детей.

– А еще? – девушка отбрасывает волосы с лица и Рейске сразу узнает Миками Ай. 

"Надо было догадаться, еще когда этот представился", – сердится он на себя.

– Еще могу облить тебя керосином и поджечь. Или пустить электричество в душ, когда ты будешь мыться, а на полу будет полно воды. 

Ай хохочет так заразительно, что Рейске и сам чувствует себя получше.

 

***

 

Следующее утро начинается с того, что кто-то выбивает ногой дверь в спальню. 

Мальчики цепенеют. Рейске думает о том, что еще вчера вечером, когда он проверял дневник, такого не было, что кто-то в очередной раз поменял будущее, чтобы избежать синяка, что непонятно, зачем вообще тогда дневники, если будущее так легко меняется.

– Все на выход, в руках только ценные вещи и дневники, не раскрывать дневники, дневники не раскрывать, – монотонно повторяет кто-то в рупор.

Рейске хватает альбом и дневник, равнодушно окидывает взглядом все остальное: штаны, из которых давно вырос, куклы-петрушки, с которыми он когда-то играл, притворяясь, что они – его родители, любящие и понимающие. Теперь ему восемь и он твердо знает, никто никого не понимает и не хочет понимать, каждый сам за себя, каждый сам по себе.

За дверями длинная очередь, взрослые, дети, все вперемешку, все напуганы.

Перед Рейске, человек за пять, стоят Ай и Марко, что-то вполголоса обсуждают.

Он осторожно прокрадывается вперед, и солдаты позволяют ему это, лишний раз доказывая: детей не воспринимают всерьез. Не то чтобы он нуждался в подтверждении.

– …не мог так быстро узнать, – слышит он. – Баккс не может знать, что происходит во всех концах страны, он сидит у себя в Токио и просто…  
– Значит тут были шпионы, – отвечает Ай. – Ты же знаешь, он всегда терпеть не мог «Материнский приют», он воспользовался бы любой возможностью его распустить.

– За клевету в адрес главы государства, за подстрекательство к преступлению и растление умов детей, «Материнский приют» будет расформирован. Дети, чьи Дневники будут признаны полезными для общества, будут переведены в другой приют, где за ними будут тщательно и с любовью следить, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшее распространение слухов. Все же остальные отправятся в коррекционный лагерь, где они будут приносить столько пользы для общества, сколько смогут.

– Общество, общество, – ворчит Марко. – Лучше бы Баккс поменьше болтал и побольше делал. Убил бы гадину, что ему донесла. 

– Женщины от шестнадцати идут от строя вправо, Дневник держат над головой.

Когда Ай скрывается в толпе женщин, Марко отчаянно оглядывается и, завидев Рейске, хватает и подтаскивает его за руку. Хватка у него железная, Рейске кажется, будто его запястье прессом жмут. 

– Рейске, да? – спрашивает Марко и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает. – Ты не бойся, Рей-чан, все будет хорошо, она ненадолго и недалеко ушла, они все равно нас всех вместе держать будут, ведь по отдельности – невыгодно, правда?

Рейске осторожно пытается высвободить руку, неловко, все неловко: смотреть на то, как улыбается Марко дрожащими губами, как он пытается погладить его по голове (нажим слишком сильный), как он убивается.

«Даже если бы я не знал, что у них Любовные дневники – сейчас бы догадался», – думает Рейске.

 

***

 

Солдаты обходят ряды и добираются до них с Марко. Рейске закусывает губу: его дневник – дневник Организатора, отслеживает поступки тех людей, которые ему симпатичны. В последнее время там записи только об Ай, Марко и Уэшите-сан.

Телефон Марко сразу забирают, телефон Рейске долго рассматривают.

– Организатор… – бормочет солдат. – Но не из самых полезных, не так ли?

Рейске чувствует, как капля пота щекочет висок. Марко крепче цепляется за его руку, как утопающий, как человек, весь мир которого развалился в одночасье.

Солдат резко качает головой и кидает телефон в черный мешок для мусора.

– В вагон, – бросает он, уже раздумывая над Дневником Вакаба-сан.

С одной стороны, радоваться нехорошо, а с другой – Рейске всегда хотел узнать, куда увезли его родителей. Отомстить их убийцам. Или просто доказать, что он способен сам о себе позаботиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения по миру:  
> Любовный дневник - о том, что происходит и произойдет с тем, кого любит владелец дневника.  
> Дневник Организатора отслеживает действия группы лиц (Дневник дружбы, например, рассказывает о том, что произойдет с друзьями владельца).  
> Дневник Наблюдателя, как правило, рассказывает обо всем, что происходит вокруг владельца дневника и дает мало информации о том, что произойдет с самим владельцем  
> Дневник Будущего рассказывает о будущем за 90 дней вперед, сохраняя стилистику и тему записей того, кто ведет дневник.  
> Дневником Будущего не будет обладать тот, кто до смерти Деуса не вел дневник.


End file.
